riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony's Nysuss build
A guide for Nysuss written by Tony. Class overview * Class Role: Hard Carry * Main Attribute: Damage, Attack Speed * Attack Damage Type: Physical * Ability Damage Type: Magical * Offensive Capability: High * Defensive Capability: Medium * Difficulty: Intermediate Skill priority E - Q - E - W - E - R - E - Q - E - W - R - W - Q - W - Q - D - R - W - Q - _ Items Main items * Golden Idol - Hard Carry Immortals should have lots of items in the middle of the game. Golden Idol will help with earning money. Do not upgrade it, however, that is not nessecary. Do not forget to sell it to buy the last item. * Blade of Randarz - All DPS immortals need it. Lifesteal (as well as passive Spirit Vamp), Crit and Damage. * Tempered Warblade - Crit - it does not need an explanation. * D'Mizzle's Popular Shoes - Damage, Attack Speed, Movement Speed. Also, those boots are cheaper than others. * QuickBlade - Attack Speed is one of the main attributes of Nysuss. Secondary items * Serrated Edge - That one is not so much secondary, but if there is a good Lazarus who always uses his W-skill, you will not need it. * Assassin's Dirk - The microstun will help you against mages and DPS Immortals. Damage and Armor Penetration. * Orchid Stone - If you play against 3 or more disablers. Health and shorter respawn time. * Bloodstone Pendant - The best way to stay alive after combos. Health. * Tome of Power - I buy it only if I know for sure that my team will win. :D Damage and Attack Speed from the passive (Offense tree). * Shining Breastplate - I do not use it so often, but if you play against a good Balak or Talia, better buy it as last item. Armor and anti-Crit. Potions * Regeneration Potion - I usually buy 2 to 4 of that type of potions in one battle at the start of the game. * Strength Potion - After level 6, try to use those potions with timing. * Immunity Mixture - The main thing which will help you to stay alive longer. You should have this necessarily after 8 to 10 minutes of the game. * Stoneskin Potion - Try to use it after levels 14 to 16 with timing. Artifacts * 5x Gilded Coral Talismans (+100 maximum Health) - The main for each Carry Immortal is stay alive after all combos, so that Talismans will stuck with +6% max Health (Defense tree) and with Orchid Stone or Bloodstone Pendant. * 5x Ancestral Totem of the Dragonfly (+6.25% Critical Strike Chance) - Have standard Critical Chance is also good. Early critical hits can hurt unprotected Immortals. Stick with Blade of Randarz and Tempered Warblade. * 3x Grand Seal of Fortune (+6 Gold per 10 seconds) - Those Seals are better than Attack Speed or MS Seals because they will help you earn money faster, get a good build and after you can kill the opponent easy, stick with Golden Idol. * 2x Primal Entropy Symbol (+3.8% CSC, +6% CSD) - The same situation as with Totems, as well as Critical Strikes Chance and Critical Strike Damage. * 1x Relic of Ironfist (+4% CSD, +2.5% CSC, +3 Weapon Damage) - The best way. :D Discipline Trees Laning I prefer to stay solo mid with Nyssus. This Immortal can stay easily against every immortal because of the E skill which gives a good shield and damage. The best way to farm is the "last hitting tactic", killing double creeps in the jungles near mid tower and of course killing the level 10 creeps (with timing). Our mission consist of defending the middle tower and earning money. If your creeps push the enemy mid line, you should go jungle. With good farm you can join the main battle after 15 to 20 minutes. In principle you can do all the same while staying on top or bot lane, but you will earn less money. Allies Lazarus is the best pair for Nysuss because of his W-skill. He can stay lane solo while you are in jungle. During late game his signature can protect you from enemy's combos. Enemies Nowadays, Karapyss and Shard are the main enemies in the teamfights because of their W-skills, but that is how Immunity Mixture helps. :D Thanks for reading! Good luck and have fun! Sorry for my bad English. xD Category:Nysuss Category:Nyssus Builds Category:Guide